Getsuga Tenshō/Image Gallery
Getsuga Tenshō Anime Images Ep20GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. Ep31GetsugaTenshōFlashback.png|Kisuke Urahara teaches Ichigo to use Getsuga Tenshō at will. Ep31GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to defeat Renji Abarai. Ep57GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to counter Byakuya Kuchiki's Shikai. Ep58ByakuyaBlocks.png|Byakuya blocks Getsuga Tenshō using Bankai. Ep59ByakuyaSeesBlackGetsuga.png|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Byakuya while in control of Ichigo's body. Ep76GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Fried. Ep91KariyaDeflectsGetsugaTensho.png|Jin Kariya stops a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep139GetsugaTenshōCloseRange.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. Ep139GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ep162GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep162GetsugaTenshoConsumesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō overwhelms Ulquiorra. Ep171SōkatsuiGetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō while Rukia Kuchiki uses Sōkatsui beside him. Ep189GetsugaTenshō.png|Shūsuke Amagai is hit with a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ichigo holds the Getsuga Tenshō inside the blade to attack Ulquiorra. Ep301GetsugaTenshōIsshin.png|Isshin Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō against Sōsuke Aizen. Getsuga Tenshō Manga Images 67Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo's first use of Getsuga Tenshō. 67Getsuga Tensho2.png|A novice Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. 67Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses a more concentrated blast of Getsuga Tenshō. 88Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo grievously wounds Ikkaku Madarame with a small Getsuga Tenshō. 88Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo defeats Ikkaku with another small Getsuga Tenshō. 97Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō again in training. 97Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Renji. 160Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Byakuya. 161Getsuga Tensho.png|The blast of Getsuga Tenshō on Sōkyoku Hill. 166Getsuga Tensho.png|Zangetsu uses Getsuga Tenshō on Byakuya. 166Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō a final time against Byakuya. 211Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. 211Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. 219Getsuga Tensho.png|Zangetsu disperses Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 253Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Dordoni. 270Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. 270Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ulquiorra is engulfed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 280Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo attacks Grimmjow with Getsuga Tenshō. 281Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. 340Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with Getsuga Tenshō. 342Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. 342Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle against Ulquiorra. 342Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō close range against Ulquiorra. 378Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yammy Llargo with Getsuga Tenshō. 388Millon Escudo.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is blocked. 396Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 396Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen again. 396Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses another Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 399Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Gin. 405Isshin attacks.png|Isshin Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō on Sōsuke Aizen. 437Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō with his Fullbring. 460Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle with Kūgo. 461Ichigo prepares.png|Ichigo prepares to unleash another Getsuga Tenshō. 461Ichigo unleashes.png|Ichigo unleashes another Getsuga Tenshō. 490Ichigo counters.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in Shikai. 513Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. 618Ichigo blasts.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in the Soul King Palace. 676Yhwach is slashed.png|Yhwach is slashed by Ichigo's Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō. 677Fused Getsuga Tensho-Gran Rey Cero.png|Ichigo's Combined Gran Ray Cero-Getsuga Tenshō. 683Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo cuts Yhwach in half with a Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Tenshō Video Clips GetsugaTenshō20.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. GetsugaTenshō31.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time in combat. GetsugaTenshō57.gif|Ichigo counters Byakuya's Shikai with Getsuga Tenshō. GetsugaTenshō58.gif|Byakuya blocks Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his Bankai. GetsugaTenshō59.gif|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō while in control of Ichigo's body. GetsugaTenshō139A.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. GetsugaTenshō139B.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. SōkatsuiGetsugaTenshō171.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō while Rukia uses Sōkatsui beside him. GetsugaTenshō233A.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Muramasa. GetsugaTenshōIsshin301.gif|Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. GetsugaTenshō332.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki. GetsugaTenshō360.gif|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō with his Fullbring. Getsuga.gif|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō at point-blank range. GetsugaTenshō233B.gif|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo. GetsugaTenshō233C.gif|Zangetsu fires a more powerful Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo. GetsugaTenshō233D.gif|Zangetsu and Zangetsu use Getsuga Tenshō on each other. GetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Kūgo Ginjō GetsugaTenshōDDR1.gif|Getsuga Tenshō in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion. Category:Images